Nuit d'hiver
by NuwielNew
Summary: L'hiver est mordant, Mrs Hudson n'est pas là, les deux hommes ont froid et n'ont pas accès à la chaudière. Ils se réchauffent comme il le peuvent … Avant dernier texte retravaillé !


**Titre :** Nuit d'hiver_._

**Auteur :** **NuwielNew** _alias_ **Nuwiel**

**Nombre de chapitres :**_ 1/1 chapitre._

**Nombre de mots :** 743_ mots environs._

**Personnages principaux :** _Sherlock Holmes et John Watson._

**Statut: **_OS_

**Genre :** Romance_._

**Autre(s) :** _Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la BBC One Drama ainsi qu'à Conan Doyle pour mon plus grand malheur (ou pas)_

_Avant d'allez au lit, un dernier texte __retravailler !_

* * *

><p>Les deux colocataires rentrèrent chez-eux. Le plus grand ouvrit la porte et les deux amis pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Ils s'adossèrent contre le mur, se jetèrent un coup d'œil et se mirent à rirent. Ils venaient d'offrir au sergent Lestrade, un criminel coriace. Les deux compères l'ont traqué pendant une semaine. Ils n'avaient pas eux plus de six heures de répits. Néanmoins, grâce au brun, ils l'ont rapidement trouvé. Cette chasse aurait put durée encore plusieurs mois.<p>

Un vent froid les parcourut, Mrs Hudson, leur logeuse était partie chez sa sœur pour les vacances. Personne n'avait fermée les fenêtres et allumé la chaudière. Le froid mordant de novembre avait prit possession des lieux. N'ayant pas accès à la chaudière, ils pouvaient juste allumé un feu et se tenir face à la cheminée. Ils prirent cette décision sur une seule demande, un seul mot : 'cheminée ?'. Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre par quatre. Une fois en haut, le blond s'empressa de fermer les fenêtres et le brun s'occupa de la cheminée. Le feu pris naissance dans l'âtre de la cheminée et sa lueur dansait sur chaque mur. La nuit était bien avancée et l'idée d'allumer la lumière fut abandonnée.

« - Sherlock, prend ça. Le blond tendait une couverture au cadet.

- Merci, John. Répondit-il »

Le feu avait beau briller et danser de plus belle, sa flamme n'était pas assez chaude pour réchauffer la pièce, alors réchauffer l'appartement aurait été d'un miracle, ou d'un incendie. Les deux garçons se trouvèrent enrouler dans les couvertures, l'un contre l'autre, assis par terre face à l'âtre lumineux. Rapidement, il furent rattrapé par la fatigue et tombèrent simultanément dans un sommeil profond.

À l'aube, Sherlock fût réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil. Il avait l'habitude de dormir les volets ouverts. Il était par contre moins habituer à ce qu'il voyait à l'instant même. Cela le perturba un instant, puis, au bout d'un moment, il s'y habitua et réussis même à en profiter. Une multitude de cheveux blonds et cours c'étaient caller contre lui durant la nuit. Une des deux couvertures avait disparue, la seconde les recouvrait tout les deux. De plus, un oreiller avait été glissé sous leur tête. Il en déduit que Mrs Hudson était passé ici cette nuit, sûrement à cause du craquement produit par le feu; qu'elle les avait trouvée ainsi et en tans que 'mère poule', avait fait en sorte d'améliorer le confort de ses protégés. Au départ, il avait trouver sa position peut confortable, ses bras entouraient John au niveau des avant-bras du blond et sa tête reposait sur celle du plus petit. Il préféra rester ainsi, attendant le réveil de l'autre homme et calculant les différentes réactions possibles chez ce dernier.

Quelques minutes après, ce fut au blond de s'extirper du sommeil. Il garda les yeux fermer, agresser par la lumière du jour. Tout compte fait, dormir par terre n'est pas le plus reposant. Sentant une source de chaleur en face de lui, il se tortilla légèrement pour en profiter le plus possible. Il avait un bras replier contre lui mais réussis tout de même à constater que cette source de chaleur n'était pas habituelle. Certes, elle était douce, chaleureuse, confortable et enivrante, mais quelque chose clochait. Il était encore trop endormi pour trouver la solution. C'est alors que les bras qui l'entourait, et qu'il n'avait pas sentis jusque-là, se refermèrent un peu plus contre lui, le calant contre la source de chaleurs. Il sursauta légèrement et se réveilla entièrement. Il se recula un peut pour voir d'ou venait exactement cette chaleur et rencontra des yeux gros, fait de glace mais anormalement doux. Si il n'y avait pas eu ces yeux si reconnaissables, il n'aurait sûrement pas réussis à reconnaître cette tête boulée brune. Il eu un moment de surprise après avoir reconnu le visage familier de Sherlock. Il réfléchis à la situation peut commune dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mais il en vint à la même conclusion que le brun : Ils se sont rapprocher pendant la nuit et le reste c'est dût à Mrs Hudson. Ils se surprirent tout de même à appréciez cette proximité avec l'autre. John savait que si cela c'était passé avec un autre homme, ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant, puis comme si leurs yeux avaient parlé pour eux, ils resserrèrent l'étreinte dans un accord commun. C'est dans ce câlin des plus intimes pour eux, qu'ils se rendormirent.

* * *

><p><em>Et surtout rester au chaud ! L'hiver est froid maintenant qu'il tombe! J'attend vos reviews sous une couette avec un thé bien chaud !<em>


End file.
